User talk:MERLOCK
--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Please read A Coneslinger's Quest. Nice, another artist Yay, another artist and writer addition to redwall wikia Welcome to Redwall wikia Merlock, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? , C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: : Last Stand of Redwall Abbey or Zaira's Aplogue :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) : Lenora Longtail :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, DKI Part Two, DKI Part Three, DKII Part One, DKII Part Two, and DKII Part Three : Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale For more stories, see Shieldmaiden's user page for additional titles and summaries I will also be here for help if you need it, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll answer as soon as possible Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) PS for all of redwall wikia's art see here click me! PPS read my story Zaira's Apologue Whyt Ahoy Merlock! Its wonderful to see we have another artist on this wikia :D (I Really like the art work you have up! your planning on doing commissions, no?) Well, Its wonderful to get to speak with you :0 Hold on and Ill post my link on how to make you own customized signature (like mine :) ) Well, I look forward to getting to know you and seeing your art work :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sweet! I'll have to check it out tomorrow though, my dad wants me to get off the computer. see you sambrook! P.S. I'll probably be on the computer about six or seven tomorrow with more pictures! --MERLOCK 01:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) here you go! the signature link (Done by yours truely ^^) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Got a question, do you have a deviant where we can see more of your art? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Fan fic requests? Oh, by the way, I will be more than happy to do pictures for peoples fan fics. It will give me practice at making things the way people ask instead of how I picture them. --MERLOCK 01:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Diviant art No, I'm not allowed to go on that site. I guess it's supposed to have some bad stuff on it. I do have lots more art I'm planning on posting though, and it will all be up really soon! oh, and I'm going to start my fan fiction today.--MERLOCK 21:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hello... Can you please draw a picture of an otter with a shield for my fan-fic, The Shieldmaiden? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad there's another artist on here now. We absoulutly LOVE Sambrook ! You like Legend of Zelda... me to!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 03:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Nah, no special requests. Thanks sooooooooo much! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Help with pic You put this in your signature:[ [ Image : Whateverpictureyouwanther | howevermanypxyouwantithere | ] ], but without all the spaces. For more help with signatures ask Sambrook, he's the expert.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks ^^ and hi!--Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 20:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Now you are good! My pics are bad, see the bottom of my user page (the really good coloured ones are Sambrook's). PS You're not supposed to upload pics that are not Redwall related. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) HOORAY!!!!!!!! Uh, that about sums that up, so... THANKS ABOUT 785764386 MILLION!!!!!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) UPLOAD TITLE could be Thorn or something. Just realized that you needed that!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 15:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I'm thinking about putting up the next part some time this week. Your fic isn't too bad either. I'm loving it so far, I can't wait for more! About the artwork, thanks! And sure, you could do some for me. And if you do can you do Mariel and/or Dandin, I'd love that. I could do some for you too, if you'd like. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 19:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sure, I would love to ^^ :Sounds like fun! Though I will wait untill your version is up. The description wasn't too complicated (I actually love it when I get accurate descriptions rather than just sketchy ideas =/ )I just want to know what you have in mind specifically. :Anyways, thanks, can't wait :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ah, now theres no problem whit that :) we all got our different styles Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ok Sure. So Merlock is a male mouse, dressed in purple. Is there anything specific you want him doing? --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec...When you asked me that question were you refering to a sig pic or an avater?Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know why But it's not anymore, your page was the same earlier. I'll get to the pic and post it up as soon as I can. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 23:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ok :) : That works just fine. I just need to know how you vision outfit looking. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: ok, Ill be on :) :Mistmantel? ah what a great book. Not as good as BJ, but its still pretty good :D. : yeah there are some pretty dark spots, but nothing that was TOO bad...for me at least. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Re:BANE Yup, look at the Bane page. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update On Mariel and Dandin: Never Again part 2 --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Bane Haha, wish he'd killed Argulor without Argulor killing him. How's the pic going? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :) No presure, I was just curious. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) LOL That is funny!:> yeah iv'e heard of Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess, i own it. i'm a wolf in it.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 13:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Great!! Are you going to tried to put the picture TODAY?!?! Great!!!!!! Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! Awesome!!! I LOVE THE PICTURE!!!!--19:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! RE Thanks! That's my fist wildcat. BTW, how Martin died will be explained later, but I can't tell you anything without spoiling parts for you.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oh...my...gosh! Squeals like a Dibbun. Thanks soooooooo much!!! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Tis okay. How good are you at drawing ghost otters? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) NO! Not invisible, but like... silver. Um, with a sword, and a tunic. That's about as picky as I can get... if you care, it's Euthudia Vergu the Otter Warrior from my fan-fic, Euthudia Vergu the Otter. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I really like Fiona Fox's pic. You did well. Thorn is A-SOME THOUGH! Still Great!! Even If It Does Look Like A Boy,It's Still Great!!!!!-- 00:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Fiona,The High Queen Of Castle Marl!!! A Small-ish Note Aye, thanks. By the way, I'm a Christian too. I'll be reading your blog in the near future! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 02:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) sure. :when you upload a picture, there should be a bar underneath the name. Just scrool downit and click on "my own personal fan art, I am allowing redwall wiki to host it..." er something like that. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 07:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, LordTBT deleted your images; you have to re-load them with a different name. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Illegal? Nah, (I should hope not!), but you need to re-load them like for your Bane picture, name it Bae scetch (or however you spell that) instead of random numbers. Tell me when you get the pic up again. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) K Tell me when it's up. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! It's great. I'll try to get yours up as soon as I can. Hopefully sometime this week. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 05:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Kutless? *faints* I'm sorry, I am a obsessive Kutless fan... Do you just like that one song or are you more obsessive, just curious... Yes, random> Sorry. ::) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Nope ^^ (to you bothering me (meaning your NOT) and to if it is giving me trouble) : I auctually am getting ready to transfer it onto the computer. I have the sketch done. (he may not be what you expect, heh) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:44, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hi from Seagull MERLOCK, I am not much of an artist, I, however am more of a painter. Your artwork is amazing. i will be sure to look at other fan work. Actually the onlt real talent I have is writing. I am writing a book on pirates it is fiction. Do you ever draw pictures of pirates or sailors? (I have a hard time trying to draw my characters.) Well thanks for the welcome. I will try not be that much of a bother. --Seagullthebold 01:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) PS Did you ever see that redwall AMVs on youtube? Some of my favs are diggah tunnah and thnks fr th mmrs Martin the Warrior. Seriously-you'll draw a picture for me? Wow. Will you really. I would be so happy if you did. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to, Merlock. What kind of animal are you, Merlock? I am trying to decide-something powerful but swift. --Seagullthebold 01:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I warn you, that you may not be pleased... Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wow ^^ You do great artwork for thirteen :D :im fourteen =\ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I know, I thought the same for you too :D (in a good way) :you should get a deviantART account (I may get one soon) you could post your artwork there for lots of people to see :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Err... I DON'T KNOW IF 'SOME' covers it. Ya just kinda gotta know your way around. And how to see pictures in a different way... but thats something I just learned how to do. anyways, If you do make a page, I want to know to URL! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 03:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE Kutless I think it's safe to say that's my fave album too (Know that your alive), though strangely my faveorite song by them is "sea of Faces. " I haven't been able to see them in concert- though they are coming near me soon. Methinks. :) LOL to your second part. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 05:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I was... just reading your Bane story. IT'S AWESOME!!!!!! BTW could you check out my story, The Land of Eternal Ice? Thanks! Verminfate You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Skillet Actually, Skillet is my Fave Band (KL right behind xD) And I love that song, Last Night! They have some sweet effects/affects. Have u heard thier song Looking for Angels? Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't seem to be one of their most well known songs. :-/ Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm more than willing to do your request! Besides, I love drawing cats, so you can expect me to say yes. :) --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 17:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet :) : Go ahead, I would be honored. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I dont know--Dannflow Talk! 19:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) sure ^^ However, I may do my own one of the "these eyes" picture Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 20:51, 9 March 2009 (UTC) just working on the new sketch now :^) :yeah I did one, but it wasn't that good. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sure Of course you can use it, there is actually a Fan Poem thing already in the Fan Fiction part, or did LordTBT delete it? I forget. But you can add my poems Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Ah here's the link: Fan Poems Yea no problem, but you might have to wait a little bit though. My work plus school plus stories plus another commission takes a huge chunk of my time. I also need information for the character, see my user page plz Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I will most definatley cheack out your thing. ;) I'm not allowed on Y.T, either . My dad had to watch me do it... Maybe he'll let you see one tiny weeny vid? ::) As far as I knew, it was working... Chris Yo, Whassup people? 01:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I totally mucked up the fur though.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Merlock pic Sorry it took so long. The scanner wouldn't work for a while. Anyways, hope you like it! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 00:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Uh... Here's something very revealing: I'm not allowed to say. But, my younger older brother is 18, and my oldest brother is 21. And, I'm 17 at the oldest. Mebbe if you stick around for ten years or so you might know. Aww fine, my birthday is between 1992 and 2003. Closer to the latter. And maybe if you think about the "Isdi hoff ulerdn entcebe pla yin Gga Mesw idya" (it's a seriously cool language I made up, it's like German and Welsh even though I don't study German or Welsh), you might just figure it out. If'n you do, don't put it on my talk page, I'll be killed. Sogolo odngby fae rewe llw illy ou Merlock!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, you know about the new Fan Poems 2? Where is it? And you can stick as many as you like in there, I don't mind.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ah! Here we go! I finally have your Iceclaw request! I know you didn't ask for the cape, but I figured he'd look cooler in it. Um...yeah, that's it. --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 17:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) fanficton yes i do on my main page.--liamloga Talk! 15:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sure!! :Yeah!!! You can draw a picture of Deyna Swordmaid!--Deyna Swordmaid If You Like! Chapter 1 and 2 of my fan-fic "Deyna Swordmaid's Revenge" is out on my blogs. Read them if you like.--Deyna Swordmaid Haven't you finished Thorn yet? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) K. No worries. Could you read my fan-fic once it gets up? It'll be on Myra's blogs. Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Um, I gave you the link. 'Snot up yet. I'm updating as we speak. I do it on Open Office Word 2.0. If you think 10 chapters are long, try reading Shieldmaiden's MTW2- RTN! Oh, and if you want shorter fan-fics by me, read Fires of the Sea and Euthudia Vergu. They only have like 4 chapters. LOL, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sig I love it! Thanks for finally deciding to put a tp link, my computers soooooo slow, so I got mad when I tried to leave you a message. Pic doesn't work, though. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC)